Sawdust and Glitter
by m.isles
Summary: Arizona has a tough day, and Callie, as always, is there to pick her up.


**A/N: I don't have any medical knowledge and nor do I own these fabulous characters. They are all property of Shondaland. I hope you like this, its short I know. I haven't decided whether I want to or will carry it on. If I do it would just be one or two more chapters. So if you think I should, drop me a line. **

**Anyway, all mistakes are mine and while I am usually very picky about grammar and spelling, its 2am and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arizona stood with her head tilted towards the floor, her light and bubbly persona disappearing for the third consecutive time that day. As she looked up, her tear filled eyes found those of Miss Wilson – the mother of the tiny cancer patient whom she had just failed to save.<p>

Caroline Wilson, 2 years ago - single mother of a healthy, 8 year old daughter. Happy.

Caroline Wilson, today – alone. Distraught.

Arizona could feel her tears threatening to spill over, as she willed herself not to cry, she once again looked towards the floor, whilst Caroline Wilson stood before her, with one hand tugging at the material of her teal cardigan covering her shoulder and the other clutching her own wrist.

"Dr. Robbins?" Caroline asked "Dr. Robbins, I can see it in your eyes. But what I need, is for you to tell me that what I can see isn't true. I need for you to say that my baby, my 8 year old little girl is out of surgery and in recovery. That everything, after a year and a half of weekly trips to the hospital, hours and hours of chemo, radiation and suffering, my baby being so weak, she could barely open her eyes. After all the chemicals being exposed to her innocent skin, inside her body, I need you to tell me that after going through that and beating the cancer, that my darling Annie, that she is okay."

Arizona lifted her eyes once more "Caroline, Annie…" she took a breath "We did everything we could, I did everything I could. The chemo, it caused a blood clot in Annie's vena cava, it all happened too quickly. It's rare; it's so very rare, especially in children. I'm so sorry Caroline; I honestly thought we had done it. I thought we had saved your little girl, the cancer was gone, her immune system was recovering – every one was optimistic. I'm terribly, terribly sorry."

Caroline's eyes were blurred with tears, her throat constricted and voice thick "Thank you Dr. Robbins, for everything you've done. But I need to see my baby girl right now." She looked at Arizona questioningly "Can I see her?"

Arizona complied of course, nodding her head; in her peripheral vision she saw Alex Karev walking past she reached for his arm. Looking towards Caroline she saw a faint look of recognition flash through her eyes as she realized he was the doctor who had assisted. "Karev, please escort Miss Wilson to Annie"

As Alex led Miss Wilson away, Arizona started to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Arizona had almost reached her destination with her dignity intact, however, the last 100m was too much. Before she lost her resolve she started to run, quickly reaching the door of the on call room, opening it, diving inside and proceeding to lock it. The tears that were threatening to fall earlier, began to pour freely from her eyes as she crumbled to the floor. With her knees to her chest and arms hugging her legs, Arizona cried.<p>

She wept for what seemed like hours, and quite possibly could have been, ignoring the incessant vibrations and beeping coming from her pager and phone.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of her shift and the blonde decided that it was time to gather up all of her strength to leave the hospital. She needed to relax and take some ibuprofen to cure her pounding head. As she pulled out her phone she saw had 3 missed calls and 6 messages, mostly from Callie. Opening her inbox she began to read:<p>

_Hey Baby, how was your day? You want to head to Joe's after shift, I think there are a few of us going? – C_

_Baby, I missed you today, you thought anymore about Joe's? If you don't want to I don't mind – we can stay in ;) – C_

_Hey Ari, I just heard about Annie, hope you're okay. If you need to talk just page me, after all, you did recruit me as your best friend and I can show you that I'm an awesome friend too – Teddy_

_Arizona, Teddy just told me what happened. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me, please baby. I love you – C_

_Ari, I'm sorry but I had to head home. Will you come home as soon as you finish, I'll be waiting for you – C_

_Blondie, come out of the on call room and get your ass home pronto! – Mark_

As the blonde read the last text from Mark she realized that the thumping noise she was hearing was accompanied by a raised male voice.

"Hey, Blondie. Open up. I'm sick of talking to this door now and my precious surgery hand is hurting from knocking. Open up!"

Reluctantly Arizona turned to open the door, knowing her disheveled appearance and red, bloodshot, puffy eyes would make everyone well aware of how she was feeling. Without saying a word Mark strode into the on call room and gathered Arizona into a hug.

"Callie had to leave, apparently Christina had to get the last of her things out of the apartment, but she asked me to find you and make sure you got home"

Leading Arizona out of the room, and weaving through the mass amount of people in the surrounding corridors Mark tried to shield her from the prying eyes that longed for her gossip. They bypassed the locker room and instead headed straight for Mark's car. The drive home was awkward albeit short, as soon as they came to a stop Arizona mumbled a quiet "Thank you" and ran to the apartment she shared with Callie.

* * *

><p>Callie was ready for the blonde as she burst through the door and she quickly intercepted Arizona, wrapping her warm arms around the smaller woman's body. She felt Arizona start to shake and small quiet sobs began to fill to room. As Arizona snuggled up into Callie's neck, the Latina pulled both of them back so they fell upon the couch.<p>

"Just let it all out baby, I've got you here, I'll never let you go" Callie took inhaled deeply, smelling the blonde's shampoo.

The couple stayed in that position for half an hour as Arizona calmed down, her erratic breathing becoming steadier.

"Callie, oh baby, it was awful. It's been an awful day!" Arizona began to shake again at the memory of it and the Latina sensed that for now, the blonde just needed to forget about this awful day and just feel good.

"I know, I know honey. But you don't have to talk about it now; we can talk about it tomorrow when you have more strength, okay? Right now, you and I are going to get in the nice warm water that I ran for us, I'm going to wash your hair and then your back. After that, we are going to snuggle up in bed. Does that sound okay?"

Arizona smiled weakly "That sounds perfect, I love you Calliope"

"And I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>p.s: constructive criticism is always welcomed!<strong>


End file.
